The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for moving yarn in a selected pattern, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for moving yarn in a selected pattern to generate braided articles of various configurations. The present invention improves upon weaving techniques currently known for generating complex forms such as the pre-form structures used in producing composite materials. Currently known three dimensional braiding devices are either limited in flexibility with respect to the braiding patterns obtainable, or obtain flexibility at the expense of complexity of the device. A number of known braiding device produce braid patterns that are intrinsic to the particular device being used, and do not allow for various braiding patterns on a single device. Other known braiding methods allow flexibility in braiding patterns, but are extremely complex in operation, such complexity making practical implementation and operation difficult and expensive.